There is a need in many applications for a device which would be capable of changing its dimensions from a smaller first dimension to a larger second dimension upon command and within a reasonably fast period of time. The desirability of light weight permits inclusion of the device in apparatus which is weight sensitive, such as for example, air borne devices of the type used in the aerospace industry. Fast operation is desirable, particularly in air borne apparatus, because quick action is extremely useful in rapidly changing conditions. Moreover, such a device, were it able to support at least its own weight upon expansion, would be a useful device without the need of additional supporting apparatus and additional weight.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a light, self-erecting structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device capable of fast expansion from one size to another, larger size.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device capable of expanding to a new and larger size resulting in a relatively stiff final structure capable of supporting at least its own weight in a predetermined position.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.